World Cup Shenanigans
by wornmedown
Summary: Simmons makes Skye watch the England football games at the World Cup with her. Skimmons fluffiness I hope. Set after 1x22, spoilers.
1. England vs Italy

"Come on, Skye, please! Watch it with me! It's going to be so much fun!" Jemma begged her, it was important for her to share her passion with her friend. And now that Fitz was recovering at some secret facility, she needed someone to scream with or to hug when there was a goal.

"You said that about the opening ceremony and it sucked... big time!" Skye was arguing just for the sake of it, she couldn't really say no to Simmons. And it's not even that she didn't like soccer (okay, "football", Jemma had lectured her enough about that), she just wasn't that into it. Oh but she sure was into Jemma.

"Well... that's true... But this is different. I'm not even asking you to watch all the matches, just the ones that England plays." Hopeful eyes waited for the answer.

"Alright, alright, let's watch it, England better wins!" Skye smiled at her.

"That's the spirit! Thank you, Skye!" She hugged her and Skye knew she made the right decision.

Simmons put on her England shirt (in which Skye thought she looked really hot), they grabbed some snacks and settle into the couch. Skye had all this thing planned where she was going to get closer and closer to Simmons as the game progressed, but she was immediately disappointed when Trip found out they were watching the game and decided to join. Soon after it began Coulson, May and Koenig were also there. Simmons was happy to have them all there, rooting for England because of her.

The game began and a few minutes in, England was in full force. Jemma was already on the edge of the seat and Skye find every reaction amusing. She was getting to know a new side of Simmons and she was beginning to wonder if there's anything about the British woman that she wouldn't like. Thirty minutes had passed when Italy scored and Jemma was shocked, Skye reached out to grab her hand in comfort. Jemma smiled a little without taking her eyes off the screen and Skye thought that that was enough for now. A few minutes later, England scored and Jemma jumped out of the couch screaming goal and looking to her sides, clearly searching for someone to hug and before Skye could react Triplett was there, as happy as Simmons was, and in that very moment Skye hated his guts. What the hell? He wasn't even British, but then again, she'd be that happy if she was hugging Jemma too. In any case, she made a mental note to stand up as soon as the next goal came and be the first to be there for Jemma. The first half of the game ended in a tie and everyone took the opportunity to get more drinks and go to the bathroom. Everyone but Simmons and Skye.

"Are you enjoying it?" Jemma looked at Skye with sympathy.

"Oh yes, these guys are awesome and I want them to win more than before! And I love seeing you get all crazy like that. Plus, the Italians are hot." Skye smile brightly and Jemma returned it.

"Thanks Skye, it's amazing that all of you are watching and getting excited with me. It means a lot."

"For you, always." Skye smirked and everyone got back to their seats, leaving Jemma a little confused for the look on the other woman's face.

Skye noticed how anxious Jemma was at the beginning of the second half so she reached for her hand again and was glad to feel that Simmons tightened the grip. When Italy scored their second goal Jemma was furious so Skye began to rub her back to calm her down. "The way they're playing, I'm sure it's just a matter of time for them to tie." She said reassuring her. Jemma showed a little smile and Skye was really liking the idea of being the one that made do that.

The game ended 2-1. May, Coulson, Billy and Triplett went to do their thing talking about how England deserved at least one more goal. Jemma was just sitting there looking blankly at the screen. Skye didn't know what to say to make her feel better, she didn't really know how much this affected her or much it didn't. She just was there waiting for Simmons to react one way or another.

"It's just a silly game, isn't it?" She still didn't move, not even her eyes.

"It's okay if it's not." Skye said and Jemma finally turned to look at her, confused. "I mean, it's okay if you feel sad because your team lost. It's a world cup and it seems like it's a pretty big deal to you… so I don't think it's silly."

"Oh Skye! Thank you. This whole thing reminds me of a time where life wasn't life-or-death situations all the time. It reminds me of the way my whole family came together to watch the matches with such passion! I haven't seen that many world cups with them, I remember about three, and one of them not that clearly, because I came here to study when I was very young… But I like to remember all that, to think about my dad being all emotional and my mom doing all this weird things that according to her would help England to win… I've always wanted to see England be the champion, that would make them so happy, and me of course…" Skye was lost in Jemma's eyes, in her words, she was taking in everything because she knew this moment was important, she was talking about her family with her for the first time, she was sharing an important part of her past with her and Skye couldn't help but feeling she was falling for her.

"I'm so sorry about the rambling, Skye. The point is that you're right, this is important to me and I really need England to win the next match." Jemma said with a new determination in her voice and face.

"Well then, what weird stuff your mom did?" Skye said smiling and Simmons laughed out loud. They continued talking and laughing and Jemma was surprised that she'd forgotten all about the lost so quickly. Being with Skye made her feel at ease and happy, it was easy for her to talk openly to her and to be silly with her. She loved it, maybe a little too much for a friend, but she wasn't overthinking it, she was just living and enjoying the moment.

That night, Skye went to sleep with a smile on her face. She felt like today she got even closer to Jemma and she loved it. It also kind of terrified her because of the fast-growing feelings that she was sure weren't reciprocated at all. Still, she was happy and couldn't wait for the next game, and fell asleep hoping that England wins it.

* * *

Author's note: This fanfic was inspired by a 2010 fanfic that my friend and I remembered a couple of days ago, we couldn't find said fanfic but we loved it at the time. It was a Brittana and Faberry fic series set during that year's World Cup.

So this is dedicated to my best friend, who doesn't watch this amazing TV Show yet... But she hopefully will soon.

English is not my first language and it's been a while since I write something. Thanks for reading!


	2. Argentina vs Bosnia

Skye was passing by the lab when she heard "GOAL!" She was surprise, she knew Simmons always worked with all the world cup games playing in the background, and that she watched them when she took a break, but she didn't know that she liked any other team that wasn't England. And Skye knew that England wasn't playing today, she learned everything that is to be learned about the team by now, so she decided to go and see what was happening.

"Hey Simmons, who's playing?" she asked trying to sound casual.

The moment Jemma heard the door opening she got back to work, or pretended at least. "Huh? Oh, Bosnia – Argentina" She replied as Skye approached the TV to see the score. The game has just started and Argentina was winning 1-0. "Hm.. I don't know much about soc- football, but... isn't Argentina like England's nemesis or something?"

Simmons giggled at the choice of words "Well, I suppose you could say that, yes."

Skye was confused but smirked anyway while saying "Then why did you just screamed their goal like you were happy about it? And why are you pretending you're not watching?"

Jemma's eyes went wide but soon gave up "Oh, bloody hell! I like the team, okay?" She was a little embarrassed and continued "I know I'm not supposed to like it but I do, they play good football too, they've got Messi and Di María, it's a different style that I enjoy and I believe they at least deserve to go to the next round."

Skye laughed, she loved it when Simmons talked fast. "Hey, it's fine by me" Jemma gave her a little apologetic smile and Skye realized that they were alone and they weren't working, this was perfect. "Do you want some company to watch it then?"

Simmons smile went from little to huge "That'd be great, Skye, thank you!"

These days the missions were different, they weren't on the bus and they were playing it low while they tried to rebuild SHIELD. So there were more free time, which meant more time to think about anything and everything. And the days that followed England's first match, Jemma thought a lot, always about Skye. From the moment she met her she felt something, at first she figured that it was just sexual attraction, the girl was undeniable hot after all. But soon she knew it was a crush. Fitz knew about it and teased her constantly, but when they both agreed that Skye seemed one hundred percent straight, they let the subject go and Simmons focused more on her work.

But now, after everything that happened, they grew a lot closer, Skye cried on her shoulder about Ward, and she cried in Skye's shoulder over Fitz. They both were there when he woke up, and when he left to recover completely Skye tried to help her in any way with her work. They watched Doctor Who to make Jemma feel better, and they watched Buffy to make Skye feel better (and they both were actually loving both shows).

But after the game, Jemma felt something new, her crush was getting stronger and there was a new voice in her head that was trying to convince her that maybe, just maybe, Skye wasn't completely straight.

Thirty minutes had passed of the first half when Skye suddenly said "Simmons, what the hell do you like about this team? This game is boring!"

Jemma laughed. "I know, right? But they are usually better than this, I promise. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Skye could hear that she didn't actually mean it, she wanted her to stay and she didn't mind at all, if the game was boring at least she could stare at Jemma, right?

Skye was a jealous person and she was impulsive. She had fallen for Jemma and didn't know how to deal with it. In any normal setting she would just flirt with the girl, but she wasn't really sure about Jemma's sexuality and even if she was into girls, Skye didn't think she would have much of a chance. These past few weeks Simmons was all over Triplett and Skye didn't like that one bit so she had to approach the subject somehow, she had to know if she was interested in him. So, as she watched her frown at the screen, when there was 2 minutes left on the first half, Skye blurt out "Is there something going on with Trip?"

Jemma's head turned towards Skye fast. "What?"

Skye was feeling pretty stupid for having said that out loud, for asking that way. "I mean, you two seem pretty close lately and I was just wondering, because we're friends but you never mentioned him… or anyone for that matter" Skye was trying to sound like a friend, she was really trying.

Jemma found the question odd, but she could understand the reason behind it, Skye had open her heart to her about Miles, about Ward and she didn't give anything in return. She told her about why Fitz was the hero, and when Skye was surprised that Jemma didn't liked him back, she changed the subject. She didn't want Skye to find out about her in case her feelings became too obvious and ruined their friendship. But right in that moment, with that question hanging in there, Simmons stopped caring and laughed.

"Trip is a really good friend!" She kept laughing and Skye was partly amused and partly confused. "And what's so funny about that?"

This was it. She wasn't about to confess her feelings but at least she'd give her friend a big piece of information about her life. "I'm gay, Skye, as gay as they come." Skye was shocked, she wasn't so full of herself that she thought that this revelation couuld mean Simmons see her as anything but a friend, but at least, at least, she suddenly knew that she had a tiny better chance than two minutes ago.

"Did I just freak you out? I thought you were more open minded than that"

"What? No! Sorry, I was just… thinking. It's weird you didn't say anything before, we've talked a lot."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't think it was relevant, I don't know" Simmons tried to explain but she didn't have a good excuse and she still was kind of terrible at lying. Skye decided to let it go because she was happy with that turn of events. She moved her chair closer to Simmons and held her hand. "Well, I'm glad you told me. Did you tell Trip though? Because I really think he's into you"

"Yes, he knows. He just knew actually, I didn't have to tell him anything." Simmons half smiled at the memory.

"Well, good, I also expect to hear about your past love life now that you seem willing to share. It's only fair." Skye didn't want to hear it, but that's what a friend should say, and although she was planning to give it a shot, she also wanted to still be her friend if Simmons never returned her feelings.

"Someday" Jemma smiled, gave a squeezed to her hand and went back to watching the second half of game that had already started.

Their hands were still linked when Messi scored the second goal. Jemma screamed, letting go of Skye's hand without noticing. Skye was hoping she got up and look for someone to hug again, but she just liked the team, it wasn't England, she wasn't THAT happy about it.

A few minutes later Simmons realized that she missed Skye's hand, but there was no excuse to reach out for it again.

The second half was better, but Skye still had spent more time staring at Jemma than at the screen. Lost in thought, she didn't even noticed the game ending. "Did you enjoy that a bit more?" Simmons asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, it was better." She had a smile on her face but it had nothing to do with the fact that Argentina just won 2-1.

* * *

Author's note: So, I'm from Argentina (but I love a lot of teams on the World Cup) so this happened. Couldn't upload it sooner because internet is not working like it should.

There will be a chapter after every England game. The rest are just bonuses that may or may not happen.

Thanks for the reviews! =)


	3. USA vs Ghana

The next day, Skye went into the lab, happy "Hey you, are you ready to watch the game?"

"What? Do you really want to watch another one?" Simmons was excited, she wanted to watch every game with Skye if it meant them talking and the occasional hand-holding.

"Well, you made me watch England, I think you need to come cheer for America now, right?" Yes, Skye was hoping to act like she cared enough to hug if her country scored.

"That seems fair. I'll be right there."

"Come on, it's about to start, the others are ready."

Simmons was disappointed at that, she thought it was going to be just the two of them, but of course they all were going to watch this one. Skye wasn't thrilled either, but it was better than nothing, and if it weren't for the game, Simmons would be working on something she wasn't even going to try to understand. So this gave her the opportunity to spend some time with her.

They got two minutes late. Only two minutes. And United States had already scored, so you can imagine Skye disappointment. Simmons on the other hand, thought it was great. "Oh dear! 1-0 already? That's amazing!"

"Yeah, super" Skye mumbled and they settled. Then she thought that if it started that way they sure were going to score another, right? That'd be good.

The game was coming to an end and Skye was beginning to think that her predictions sucked, and she was going to need another excuse to hug Jemma Simmons. Also, she was thinking that if this was proving to be such a difficult task, how in the hell she was ever going to kiss her or even tell her anything?

But then, right in that moment, Ghana scored, and Jemma was holding her hand, just like Skye had done in their first game, and everything was alright. But soon after that, it got better. Way better. Because when there was only 3 minutes to finish the game, USA scored the victory. Skye jumped off the couch like she meant it and looked at Simmons with a big smile on her face. Jemma hugged her in that instant. It didn't last long and she went on to hug Triplett but Skye didn't mind this time. Because she'd just hugged Simmons, and it wasn't like before, all the others hug they'd shared lately said "Thank God you're alive" or "It's going to be okay". This was the first happy hug in what it seemed like a long time (the actual first and only was when Skye became an official SHIELD member), and Skye could get used to that. She suddenly loved the World Cup.

* * *

Note: Short one because I couldn't watch the game :( Still, you got 2 chapters in one day :P Thanks for reading!


	4. England vs Uruguay

A few busy days had passed, they didn't have time to do anything but work. Simmons wanted to finish everything by the next England match and she did.

Skye had been busy working and planning. She'd sent Triplett to buy England shirts for all of them, and asked May and Coulson to act like Jemma's parents. She wanted to give her what she missed.

When Jemma got to the room she couldn't believe what she was seeing, overwhelmed by the gesture that obviously Skye had made. Everyone was sitting down with an England shirt on. May was tying some good luck knots (she'd spent a few days learning on youtube since Skye requested) just like her mother used to, just like her mother was probably doing in her own living room at that same moment.

"This is amazing" Her smile bright, her laughter soft. She sat down right next to Skye and looked at her. They both stared at each other's eyes, saying so much but nothing at all, they smiled, Jemma took Skye's hand and whispered "Thank you, Skye". Skye nodded with a small smile and put her head on her shoulder, ready to watch the game. At some other point in her life or if it were anyone else, Jemma would've hated it, she wanted to concentrate on the football match and be free to move and scream, but in that particular moment, with that particular person, she didn't mind at all.

They spent like that most of the first half. Every once in a while, Coulson yelled "bloody hell!" and they laughed, apparently, it was the only British thing he could came up with and it was hilarious. When Uruguay scored Jemma screamed "NOOO" while she made a sudden move that made Skye almost fell. Skye didn't go back to where she was, she let Simmons go to the edge of the couch and gently rub her back.

When that half was over and they all left as usual, Skye confessed she gave Coulson a list of British things and insults he could say, but she thought he hadn't read it. Jemma laughed for five minutes and Skye grinned like an idiot. When Simmons calmed down she smiled "You didn't have to do this for me, Skye, but thank you, it's lovely". Skye looked at her with a shy smile this time. "I know I didn't, I wanted to… but I don't think May is tying that thing very well or you guys would be winning." Jemma laughed until they all came back and the second half started.

"This referee doesn't know he has yellow and red cards he should use?!" Jemma was mad. England was playing a great game but it wasn't enough. Losing this almost meant to be out of the world cup, almost. When it was near the end, Rooney scored and there was hope again, Simmons and Skye instantly got up and hugged each other. They sat back down, Skye side-hugging her. Everyone was happy. But it didn't last very long, because Uruguay scored again and Skye began to stroke Jemma's hair to soothe her. The match ended 2-1. "Sorry, Simmons" Was what everyone said as they went to do their jobs.

Skye stayed, of course. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, Italy should win both matches, without letting them score and England should win with at least 2 goals. It actually depends on how many goals the other teams score." She said it with a little sadness in her voice and Skye got closer to her. "Well, I think… you should call your mom and tell her to finally stop doing everything she does, maybe it'll work" Simmons really laughed at that and Skye was proud of herself, she loved that she could always make her laugh. "I will actually do that." They smiled at each other and Jemma wanted to lean in and just- but no just yet, she needed a little bit more from Skye, she wasn't going to jeopardize what they had.

"Skye... how did you convince everyone to play along with all this? What kind of bad girl shenanigans did you have to do?"

Skye smirked "Ooh! That… is something you will never find out" And she winked at Jemma as she stood up to go grab something to drink. Simmons follow her. Her mind was thinking too much, too fast, Skye was acting really flirty with her and there was more touches than usual during the match… and the fact that she put the team up to something like that? To make her feel at home during the World Cup… She needed to know. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're totally gay for me, Skye"

"Skye! Coulson needs you in his office!" Koenig screamed at he was passing by the kitchen.

Skye drank some water, turned around and as she was leaving the room she looked at Jemma "And who said you knew better?" She winked at her again and left, leaving Jemma completely shocked.


	5. Italy vs Costa Rica

Jemma watched the match between Italy and Costa Rica alone. Skye was working with Coulson since the day before and she turned down everyone else's offer to keep her company. It sucked that Italy lost, that England was out of the World Cup. But what sucked even more was that Skye wasn't there to comfort her, she had really gotten used to that.

She couldn't stop thinking about Skye. She kind of told her that she liked her and Jemma needed to see her, needed to kiss her and let her know she felt the same way, well, maybe she felt a lot more, but she wasn't going to go there yet.

When Skye finished her hacking, she heard that Italy lost, she knew Jemma would need some cheering up, but she was suddenly terrified because of what she said the last time they spoke. She wasn't sure that Simmons felt the same way and she was overthinking it so much that she was even beginning to doubt their friendship. Yes, she wasn't thinking clearly anymore. So she decided to just act on instinct, she was good at that.

"Hey, need a little sugar to pick you up?" Jemma smiled when she heard her voice and grinned when she saw what was on her hands. "You made me muffins?"

"I did." It was like Skye suddenly forgot how to flirt, how to act or even talk. Luckily for her, Jemma knew exactly what to do next.

"Well thank you!" She said as she walked close to Skye and took the muffins away from her, setting them in the nearest table and walked even closer. "I do need some sugar..." Skye didn't have time to process anything. Jemma's lips were suddenly on hers, and then she remembered everything, she deepened the kiss, she held Jemma pulling her closer. They were saying everything with that one kiss. It was soft and it was passionate, it was sweet and full of desired, it was everything at the same time, and it was saying that they both wanted it for too long.

They broke the kiss but stayed close, foreheads together and holding on to each other. Smiles on both of their faces. "I'm not glad that England is out but-" Skye said and Jemma was quick to interrupt "This would've happened anyway, Skye"

"Oh, in that case… I'm just glad this finally happened" Jemma smile grew and she kissed Skye again.

Skye pulled apart to say "So, do you wanna… move this to my room?" Jemma wanted to, she really did, Skye was looking at her full of desire and this is what most of her dreams were about these past few weeks. "I'm sorry, Skye, I'd really like to, but the next match is about to start and it's France-"

Skye couldn't help but laugh at that, she was really frustrated but she found this hilarious and adorable. "Oh my god, did you just turned down sex to watch a soccer game?" Simmons was red and looked at her with the biggest apologetic eyes. "Football. And It's just that... this happens once every four years, and you know there's other teams I support… I'm really sorry, I will make it up to you later, I promise"

Skye smirked at that. "You better. And I'm not watching this one with you because I'm in serious need of a cold shower right now." Jemma giggled and gave her a small kiss. Skye pouted. "Stop it or I won't let you watch anything…" She left with an inevitable smile on her face for everything that had just happened. And Simmons turned on the TV with that same smile.

* * *

A/N: I am truly sorry that England is out of the World Cup, but happy for Costa Rica. I can't deal with all this mixed feelings.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	6. USA vs Portugal

You know the problem with the World Cup? It always seem to be a match going on. And Skye meant it, ALWAYS. Well, at least when they weren't working. She spent a lot of time with Simmons, watching the games, working and stealing a kiss every now and then. She was happy but she wanted and needed more. She had been waited for so long and now to be this close to Jemma and not be able to touch her like she wanted… it was driving her insane. She was really hoping Simmons would at least skip ONE game. But so far, no luck. It'd been a couple of days but it felt like six months already, although they didn't even have time to talk about what was going on between them.

"Hey, Simmons, can I ask you something?"

"Now Skye? Really?" United States were playing against Portugal. They were watching it alone, they told the others they had to work, but they actually wanted to be able to kiss. The game was 1-1 and 79 minutes in. Surely Skye could wait another 10 minutes to ask, right? Skye pouted so Jemma continued. "You could've asked during half-time"

"Well, I was busy kissing you during half-time, and I still say 15 minutes is plenty of time to do a little more" Skye smirked and Jemma was not amused that she was missing the game, but couldn't resist Skye.

"What is it?" She asked without taking her eyes off the TV.

"What are we doing?" Suddenly Jemma was looking at her. "Are you seriously asking me this right now, Skye?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… we don't have a lot of free time lately" Jemma looked into her eyes and saw a bit of insecurity there. She figured she owed her at least a talk, after all, they had free time but she was the one that wanted to watch the World Cup. "I'm sorry, Skye. Let's talk."

"I like you, Je-"

"GOOOOOAAAAL" The sound from the scream (and from the other room) interrupted her and she lost Simmons' attention. USA scored and Jemma looked like she wanted to protest that she missed it. But she didn't, so Skye waited for the replay, and when Simmons turned back to her she continued.

"As I was saying… I like you, Jemma. A lot."

Jemma grinned. "I don't think I ever heard you say my first name."

"Well, it's a beautiful name, I'm way too used to Simmons though"

"Yeah, me too, but I like how you say it." They smiled at each other. Skye wasn't planning on saying anything else, she had asked the question already, and said what she felt. Simmons noticed that.

"I like you too, Skye. I know it's only been a couple of days but I think that you should be my girlfriend." Skye jumped out of her chair like there was another goal. She kissed Jemma giving her all the answer she needed. So when they pulled apart it was Jemma who spoke. "I know we've been tired lately but maybe tonight we can try to stay up a bit more? Maybe watch some TV shows in my room, we haven't done that in a while... and maybe, you know…" The smile Skye showed was nothing like Jemma had seen before. Then Skye hugged her tellling her "Yes!" in her ear.

They continued watching the game with Skye's back pressed against Jemma who was hugging her. When it was about to end, at minute 95, Portugal scored again and it ended in a draw. They were bummed. Yes, Skye too, she may not care a lot, but she was beginning to get invested in this cup, after all, she was watching most of the games, and she wanted the U.S. to go to the next round. It wasn't like they lost their chances though. There was still one match to go and everyone on the group had a chance.

They kissed some more and went to join the group to have dinner and talk about the game. Both looking forward to watch the TV shows they knew they weren't going to watch.


	7. Argentina vs Nigeria

Skye was kind of loving this stage of the World Cup, mainly because it gave them more free time… and they were taking full advantage of it. Their first time the other night had been sweet, awkward and hot. But then… it was just hot and sweet and comfortable and they said everything they weren't putting in words… and they were doing it every chance they got.

She also liked that the games were a bit more exciting because it was the last chance that most of the teams had. They all wanted to see the matches, so they had come up with the system that half of them watched a game in one room and half of them watch the other in another room. When something important happened one of them went to let the others know or just scream at them.

Skye and Jemma were watching Argentina-Nigeria along with Triplett. Everyone else was watching Bosnia-Iran. He was the only one who knew about them so they asked him to watch all with them so they could be free.

"GOAL!" They were happy that Argentina scored at the third minute of the game but as soon as they were smiling—"NO!" just like that, a minute later, Nigeria scores. May came running, not understanding all the screams, Skye suddenly was on the other end of the couch and Jemma was trying not to laugh. But then she couldn't help it and made it seemed like she was laughing at the match "We couldn't even understand that they were winning and bam! Hilarious…" Skye looked at her like she was crazy and rolled her eyes, still not understanding how Simmons could be so good at so many things but she couldn't tell a little white lie under pressure. May just eyed her suspicious and left. Triplett burst out laughing as soon as she was gone. "Girl, that was bad!"

"Well, it was her fault for jumping away like she was doing something so illegal, I couldn't help it!"

Skye laughed, Jemma was adorable. "We agreed we would wait to tell them!"

"Yes, but there's nothing wrong with two friends sitting together or even holding hands, Skye." Skye went back to her initial position and got closer to Jemma. "Is that so? And is there something wrong if I do this?" She kissed her and Simmons couldn't even remember there was a match going on. She was left breathless. "I... don't think there's anything wrong with that. No, not at all."

"Some of us are trying to watch pay attention, you know?" He smirked. "Oh shut up!" They both said in unison and turned their heads back to the game.

Argentina was already on the next round. Still, Jemma wanted them to play well for once in this tournament. And they were doing a good job. They finished the first half with another goal.

The game ended. Argentina won 3-2. "Wanna celebrate?" Skye asked smirking. Jemma just smiled and took her hand to lead the way to her room.

Coulson, Koenig and May came soon after. "They already left?" May asked. "Yeah, didn't waste any time." Trip said laughing. "I can't believe they think we didn't figured it out already, they'd been at it for three days!" Coulson was amused. They were all happy for them.

"Agent Triplett." Coulson said suddenly serious.

"Yes sir?"

"You can watch the next one with them. But please, let me watch our match with them tomorrow. Just… tell them you want to watch Portugal or something."

Trip smiled knowing Coulson was up to something. But he wasn't sure about doing anything to the girls, he was very protective of them, unless… "Is that an order, sir?" They both smirked. "Yes it is." May rolled her eyes and left, not without having a small smile herself.


	8. USA vs Germany

Coulson sat in the middle of the couch, in the middle of them. He was more interested in the way they tried to glance at each other than in the game.

Skye was pissed that she couldn't sit next to Jemma, she knew it was silly, they had been hanging out all the time, but she just couldn't keep her hand off Simmons, she needed to be touching her all the time, o hug her, to kiss her, just be there even if it only was shoulder to shoulder. She knew she'd fallen hard, the distance Coulson put between them seemed like a lot and she didn't like it, she was being so ridiculous and she didn't even care.

Simmons also missed the physical contact but, if she was being totally honest, she was also liking the fact that she could watch the match without other distractions. Although every time something exciting or stressful happened, she missed Skye's reassuring touches or kisses.

The others were watching Portugal-Ghana. They were all tense because they wanted the US to go to the next round and it wasn't easy. Portugal was the first team to score, and Trip came running to tell the others and to ask "This is bad for us, isn't it?"

"Not yet, this match is a draw so both of them would advance." Jemma explained.

Triplett shot a look at Coulson when he saw him sitting between them. Coulson smiled and Skye looked very confused.

When the first half ended, the girls were waiting for Coulson to go the bathroom or go grab something to drink like he usually did, but he didn't move.

"I'm starving, I'll go make something to eat. Simmons, do you wanna join me?" Skye sounded more frustrated than she intended.

"Oh I'll go with you, I could eat." Coulson said before Jemma could answer or even get up.

Both women shared a sad look.

"Ok, A.C., let's do it" Skye said not really showing any enthusiasm. Hell, she wasn't even hungry.

When they got back, Skye was faster than Phil and sat in the middle, flashing a smile like she'd just won a big prize. In her mind she did.

During the second half, when they showed a woman in the stadium, Coulson was the one to speak, smirking. "She's hot, isn't she?"

Simmons turned red and was struggling to understand whether she should answer that or not.

Skye didn't have that problem but she saw the smirk and was very confused. "Yeah, she's cute."

Jemma's face was priceless and Coulson was having trouble to keep it together and not laugh. She'd turned to Skye and kind of said "Really?!" with her eyes.

Skye tried to take her hand but Simmons didn't let her, it wasn't jealousy, it was that Coulson did not take his eyes off of them.

Germany's goal complicated things for United States but they were still hopeful for two minutes until Ghana scored. That was potentially bad. But Coulson somehow, Coulson wasn't really caring about that. "Hey girls, what are you doing after the game?"

"We…" Jemma hesitated and Skye was quick to speak before she could continue with a bad lie. "We're gonna keep marathoning Doctor Who." Simmons was thankful for Skye's lying abilities.

"Is that what you've been doing these days? I was beginning to think you two were having sex."

Those two shocked faces was what Coulson was waiting for. Skye didn't have anything to say to that and Jemma looked from him to Skye, from her to him, again and again. She was hoping the momento was over, someone had to say something else, Skye had to laugh and lie, Coulson had to say he was joking, someone, anything. But they didn't and the moment wasn't ending, and the match was forgotten by the three of them.

"Wha- What would you think that, sir?" Agent Simmons knew how to keep it together, she could do this if no one else was going to.

Skye looked at him and before he could say anything she just sighed and said "Jem, he knows, let it go."

"Skye!" Jemma couldn't believe her.

"She's right, Simmons. And it's okay."

"It is?" They both said in unison. Skye seemed happy, Jemma was horrified by the whole thing.

"It's very obvious you love each other and you are both very professional, so I trust you and I'm happy for you."

They looked at each other but quickly looked away. Each knew their love for the other but both thought that it was too early to say something like that, neither of them were sure how the other really felt.

"Well, thank you, sir." Jemma spoke and smiled at him. Skye got up and hugged him "Thanks, A.C."

Then it was suddenly comfortable and quiet, they were finally watching the game with no other worries in mind.

When May went in and announced Portugal's second goal, the girls kissed and quickly noticed that Melinda was still there, but she just smirked, said "Was about time." And left.

It was a very good day in their minds. They were out to the team and United States was going to play on the next round.

* * *

A/N: I'm very sorry for the late update, I was flying back home from a trip. Next one should be on time.


	9. USA vs Belgium

They'd been working on a case. Jemma was hating not being able to watch some of the matches, but they decided that they'd try to finish everything by the time the United States game started.

The games they did watch were perfect according to Skye, because everyone knew about them so they could be free. She was happy being there with her family, her girlfriend and her iPad (she found the World Cup was way more fun with all the tweets about it.).

They couldn't watch Argentina, but they didn't miss much for what Skye had read, except for the last ten minutes. Simmons was happy anyway because Argentina won in the end. Still they managed to finish in time for the game all of them wanted to watch.

It started as an interesting game where anything could happen. They were all anxious because their country wasn't scoring.

"You're a wanker number nine!" Skye screamed at some US player, she was way into this game for once. Triplett laughed and gave her a high five. Jemma stared at them confused, while Coulson, Koenig and May just kept watching the game.

"Skye, darling, that wasn't number nine, number nine isn't even playing" Simmons tried to explain to her and Skye was the one confused at that.

"It was kind of a joke, Jem, even Trip here got it..."

They just kept looking at each other instead of the game like it was a weird stared contest where you had to look very very confused.

"Jemma, are you kidding me? You, the one who watch every British thing there is... you, a gay woman, you had never seen 'Imagine Me and You'?! Are you serious?" Skye found it amusing, she couldn't believe it and she felt the sudden need to just get out of there and make her watch the movie. Of course, Jemma would never agree to it while there was a game going on, and Skye actually wanted to see this one.

"I... well, no! I don't have a lot of free time and I prefer spend it on TV shows." Jemma at least knew that the movie existed and it was on her very long to-watch list.

"Honey, as soon as this game ends we have a movie date." Skye said as she got more comfortable and put her arms around Jemma, hugging her from behind while they both faced the screen again.

"Deal." Was all Jemma could reply to that because it didn't seem like she had a choice in the matter, besides, it's not like she could say no to any kind of date with Skye. She watched the rest of the first half smiling.

The second half was horrible. They screamed and suffered the whole thing. "Tim Howard, let me marry you!" Trip said at one point and everyone laughed but agreed with him.

"I can't take thirty more minutes of this." Jemma said when it ended in a tie.

"Why do you like this sport so much? This is nerve-wracking!" Skye was walking from one side of the room to the other

"That's part of it, the excitement, that's why it's so amazing when they score and you scream to let it all out." Jemma answered, Skye smiled at her and kissed her.

The first fifteen minutes were just awful for them. Belgium scored twice and they were devastated. But soon after the second half began, United States scored.

"GOOOOOOAAL!" The louder was Skye's scream and after everyone let it out and hugged, Jemma looked at her like a proud parent. "I see your point, now I'm hoping for the second one" Skye said happily.

It almost came but it didn't. And they were out of the World Cup. Skye was taking it badly and Jemma felt a little bad because she got her into it in the first place.

"Hey, it's okay." Jemma whispered in her ear while she hugged her.

"I know, but I made you muffins, remember?" Skye smirked.

"I won't make you muffins Skye, but I'll give you all the sugar you need after that movie date." Skye smiled widely at that. She took Jemma's hand and led them to her room. It was going to be a great night.


	10. Argentina vs Belgium

Skye had noticed that she enjoyed the games so much more when she wanted a team to win, so she decided that she was going to go for the small teams. She wanted Costa Rica to win the World Cup, she wanted Belgium to keep going. She wanted Colombia to win, but Brazil had took care of that soon enough.

It turned out to be a fun problem, because Jemma was still rooting for Argentina, and it was time for Argentina – Belgium.

They had some down time so everyone was watching again in their usual places. Argentina's goal came quickly and Simmons screamed, she gave Triplett a high five and Skye glared at them, Jemma found it hilarious.

The first half ended without anything truly exciting. It was pretty obvious what was going to happen in the half-time. Everybody but the younger girls left, they just made out until everyone was back and the second half began. Skye thought it was a good routine.

"Don't everyone get up at once, please." Fitz' small smile was greeting them from the door.

"Oh my God, Fitz!" Jemma attacked him with the strongest hug. She suddenly felt complete. Skye was waiting for her turn, with the biggest smile on her face. After everyone welcome him back him, they went back to the TV. Skye was about to sit down when Jemma stopped her, before Skye could even ask, Fitz was sitting right there between them. Simmons apologetic look was enough for Skye to understand.

None of them could pay attention to the game, they just wanted to talk to Fitz. He was doing great, and they were all happy, it was like nothing had happen.

Except that it did. And now that Jemma knew that he was fine, the only thing in her mind was the last conversation they had. He was her hero because he was in love with her. He knew she was gay, but she still didn't want to hurt him.

"Simmons?" He was clearly waiting for an answer but she hadn't heard a thing for the last ten minutes. "Jemma?"

"Sorry, what was that, Fitz?"

Skye looked at her, trying to ask with her eyes if something was wrong. Jemma wasn't looking at her. Skye was beginning to overthink and overanalyze everything.

"The teams, Simmons, who are you rooting for now?" He continued with "Argentina, Germany, and Costa Rica, right?"

She was answering at the same time "Argentina, Germany and Costa Rica." She smiled. "Yes, that's right, Fitz."

"Had anyone else missed the way they talk together?" Skye asked with a smile that didn't reach her eyes and a bit of a sarcastic tone that only Jemma and Trip noticed. She was happy because Fitz was back, and she was happy for Jemma. Still, it was perfectly fine to be a little jealous, wasn't it? FitzSimmons kept talking like they used to, and Skye felt that she was being ignored, so she decided to give her full attention to the game.

She really wanted for Belgium to score, mostly so she could scream and let some frustration (that had nothing to do with football) out. But they never did and the game ended with Argentina winning.

"Skye, could I talk to you for a minute?" Jemma sounded polite and distant, it scared Skye to death. Everyone else noticed the tension in the air, except Fitz. Trip just asked him something about a gadget so they could be busy for a while to let the girls talk.

"Do you want to take this somewhere else?" Skye asked worried.

"Fitz is not within earshot so I think we're okay."

"So this is about Fitz?" She was confused.

"I don't know how to tell him, Skye, I don't want to hurt him."

Skye let out a breath. "Jemma, you scared the shit out of me, I was thinking you were going to leave me or something."

It was Jemma's turned to look confused. "What?! Why would I do that?"

"Well… Fitz is back." The moment she heard herself saying it, she knew she was being ridiculous.

Jemma blinked, and blinked again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I… I don't know, I'm sorry. I guess I was just irrationally jealous."

Jemma smiled warmly at her. "Is there a way to be rationally jealous?" she joked, and it worked because Skye returned her smile. "Skye, I…"

"No, it's okay, I'm sorry. I get it, you don't have to explain. And he already knows you're gay, Jem, this won't hurt him more, he'll be happy for you."

Jemma wasn't going to explain anything, but she was glad Skye interrupted her. Maybe this wasn't the time or the place to say was she was about to. She also thought Skye was right and wanted to talk to Fitz before taking another step in this relationship. So she just leaned in and kiss her. Skye deepened the kiss, her hand running through Jemma's hair, she wanted more. Jemma suddenly stopped her.

"Not here, this is definitely not how I want Fitz to find out. Let's go."

They were on their way to Skye's room when they heard "Simmons, do you want to watch some Doctor Who before Costa Rica?"

They turned around to see a hopeful Fitz. Skye looked at Jemma, they both knew Fitz wanted and needed it, he just got back and could use something like that.

Jemma was about to make some excuse up because she didn't want to disappoint Skye, but she was surprised to hear "Only if I can join and we watch from the episode where I left off." Jemma grinned at her.

Fitz smiled brightly, surprised "You're watching the Doctor? I've obviously missed a lot"

"I've been watching the whole World Cup because you weren't here and you're surprised I'm watching a TV show?" They both laughed and went to set everything up. Jemma watched them go, feeling like the luckiest woman on Earth.


	11. Semifinals

"I can't hold it anymore, I'm going to pee." Trip announced while everyone watched the game that had already started.

"Thanks for letting us know!" Skye shouted at him with a giggle.

Germany was already winning 1-0 and Brazil didn't look like they were trying to draw anytime soon. Skye had decided to support her girlfriend's team this time because she hadn't like what she'd seen of Brazil so far (same reason why she was going to root for the Netherlands the next day, she wasn't caring much about Argentina.), so she was happy.

As soon as Triplett left, it began. "GOAL!" Jemma was the first one to shout… not even three minutes later, there was another one. And another one… But don't blink, because there was one more to come and… "Oh my God! What's happening?" Skye was amuse.

"Oh dear, this is insane!" Simmons said at the same time.

Of course, Fitz was also talking "I can't believe this"

"Poor Brazil…" Jemma added.

Coulson and May were also trying to understand what they were watching but talking more to each other than to everyone else.

Koenig was laughing "This is the best match I've ever seen! I need five more goals now!" He was so excited.

Triplett came back with a bottle of water in hand, he was about to regret the bathroom break as much as the quick stop to get that bottle. "What did I miss?"

They all looked at him with wide eyes and started laughing. "Everything." May simply stated with a smile while told him with her eyes to look at the screen.

"FIVE?! Are you kidding me? How long was I gone?!"

"You only left for-" Simmons started.

"Exactly six minutes, that's how long it took them to score 4 goals. This game is crazy." Fitz finished.

"Wow, really? I don't buy it, you guys are pranking me!"

They laughed. "You're being ridiculous… how would we do that?" Jemma asked.

"Well, I don't know! Skye could've hacked the signal and change the score…" They all laughed.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Skye smirked and added "But, sorry, no, you just missed the best six minutes in the history of soccer"

"Football!" FitzSimmons said at the same time and Skye rolled her eyes.

At that moment, the last goal was being shown on the TV and Triplett was convinced that it wasn't a joke. "Damn! I can't believe I missed it. I hope they score five more in the second half."

They didn't score five more, but it was extremely entertaining anyway and the game ended 7-1. They were happy, laughing and occasionally feeling bad for Brazil.

"Jemma, can we talk?" Fitz asked the next day, before the game began. They were in the lab finishing some work.

"Sure." She tried to smile, but this was the first time they were completely alone since he got back so she was nervous.

"I remember everything, you know? Up until I pressed the button, I remember everything."

"Oh" Was all she could say. She knew she had to say more. "Fitz…"

"No, look, I know you're gay, I just… needed you to know, I didn't think I was going to make it." He gave her a small smile, there was a pause, and she got closer to him and took his hand. "Thank you, Jemma." He smiled.

"Thank _you_, Fitz. You saved me. I wasn't going to leave you there, I had to try to save you too." They both had their eyes full of tears and smiles on their faces.

"I want you to be happy, I don't want you to worry about me... I'll find someone. I'll probably get over you as soon as there's a new dead animal on our table." She laughed and hugged him.

"Hey guys, it's starting!" Skye told them as she passed by, she was going to the couch with her eyes on her iPad.

They followed her and sit down, this time Simmons sat between Skye and Fitz. "Did you tell him?" Skye asked in a whisper. Jemma shook her head.

The game was only exciting if you really wanted one of the teams to win, otherwise it was pretty boring. Skye admitted Argentina was playing well and stopped caring, focusing on social networks and, every once in a while, on Jemma. Okay, she looked at Jemma a lot, but who could blame her? The girl was beautiful, and she looked super cute all worried about a football game. She just wanted to kiss her, she'd kiss her all day long if she could, she didn't know if she'd ever get tired of that feeling and she didn't want to. She knew she never felt that way for anyone, it should scare her, but she felt safe with Jemma. She realized she'd been staring for too long when she caught a confused Fitz looking at her. She turned away way too fast, that was more obvious than to keep staring.

Simmons was lost in the match. She was so used to watching everything with Skye that she took her hand without thinking. Fitz noticed.

"Jemma…" he whispered.

"Yes, Fitz?" She said without taking her eyes off the screen, then she felt Skye's hand and she panicked. She took her hand away and the hacker look at her, understanding as soon as she saw FitzSimmons looking at each other.

Suddenly, everyone felt the tension in the room. "How about something to drink?" Skye said as she stood up.

"Yes, let me help you with that." Coulson said. Everyone but FitzSimmons got up at once, they know what was coming. The first half was ending anyway.

"Skye, could you stay please?" Simmons was feeling nervous, maybe it was Argentina's fault, or maybe that was what she wanted to believe, but in any case she needed Skye there.

"Sure…" She stayed. Everyone else left.

"Are you two-" Fitz was quick to speak.

"Together." Jemma finished for him. "Yes, Fitz. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how…"

"It's okay, Jemma." He smiled that cute smile of his, you could see the love in his eyes. But he wasn't hurting, he seemed genuinely happy. That made Simmons and Skye smile.

"Really?" She still needed to make sure.

"I've known you l-" He stopped and looked at her, trying to figured out how much he should say, he still didn't know any details about this. The subtle panic in Jemma's eyes was all the answer he needed. "I've known you liked Skye since she came to the Bus. I'm sure I knew even before you did. So I'm happy for you."

While they hugged, Skye was trying not to think about why he paused, she wanted to think about anything else, there were more important things happening. "So, are we cool?"

They finished the hug and looked at Skye with bright matching smiles. "As long as you don't hurt her… we are cool, Skye. I'm happy for you too."

"Ooh, I'd never gotten the big brother speech before!" Skye said jokingly.

"That was nothing, and I am definitely not her brother." Fitz returned with a grin.

"As lovely and amusing this is for you guys-" Jemma tried to finish the banter.

"Don't think you're not going to get the talk, Simmons, you're also dating my friend here, don't hurt her." He smirked and Skye smiled at Jemma.

Simmons just rolled her eyes at them but laugh. This was good, this was amazing actually.

"Well, the second half already started and this is the best room to watch it, are you done?" Triplett asked with a light tone.

"Of course." Jemma answered and everyone went back in.

"You are now in trouble, Fitz." Coulson said. FitzSimmons and Skye looked at him wondering what he was talking about. He had a smirk in his face.

"You're gonna hear kissing noises everywhere." Triplett clarified.

"Oh yeah" Koenig said.

"And as your room is next to Skye's, that's gonna be the least of your problems…" May added and the girls went red. They all laugh and Jemma buried her face on Skye's shoulder.

"How long has this been going on?" Fitz asked. No one but Jemma was caring about the game at this point.

"A couple of weeks ago?" Skye asked unsure. To her it seemed like she had been with Jemma her whole life, and at the same time she felt like it hadn't been for long enough.

"June 20th, right after the match between Italy and Costa Rica." Jemma answered without even thinking or looking at any of them.

Skye kissed her, because what else could she do?

"You girls are adorable" Fitz said, and they broke the kiss and smiled shyly.

They continued watching the game that ended in a tie and went on to penalties. Jemma was a nervous wreck. Without England on the cup, this was her team, she really wanted them to go to the final. Skye's attempts at calming her down were failing.

They all screamed when the goalkeeper avoided the first goal. Argentina won in the end. And the girls kissed again.

"I see what you mean." Fitz said to Triplett and the both laugh. The girls decided to spend that night in Jemma's room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the kinda late update! Life is getting in the way big time. I should actually be working right now. Shame on me.

Thanks for sticking around! And thanks for the reviews and everything else. Only one chapter left.


	12. Argentina vs Germany

"Remind me why are we watching this again?"

"Because watching this sad closing ceremony it's part of the World Cup, Skye." Jemma said with a smile and kissed her cheek.

They all watched and laughed at how lame everything was. They were waiting for the final game to start, and appreciating how good it was to be all together.

Once the match started, everyone got serious and tense. They were all rooting for Argentina except Skye. She didn't like how they played the other games, and she did like Germany, so she thought they should win.

The first half was intense. They were on the edge of their seats. Argentina missed a couple of good opportunities and that got Jemma really annoyed. There was a goal that they all screamed, but Skye was quick to shout "That was offside!"

Jemma calmed down to say "It was, wasn't it? But did they notice?" And they did. So it was still a tie.

The second half was less exciting but still nerve wrecking for everyone. Skye tried to comfort Jemma but she was met with a death glare. It was to be expected though, maybe she should be rooting for the same team.

"Oh no, not extra time! I can't handle another thirty minutes of this." Jemma said and finally took Skye's hand. "And I definitely don't want penalties." She added.

On the second half of the extra time some of them were rooting for penalties, Jemma was shouting at screen for a goal and Skye was still saying that Germany should win, but she mostly said it to Triplett… but then… "GOOOAAAL!" She shouted. She didn't mean to, it just came out. Simmons stared at her.

This was her own fault, really. The hacker wasn't interested in the World Cup in the first place and now look at her… she was all cute rooting for a country that wasn't her own, screaming interested in the game… Jemma was lost in Skye's satisfied smile, the girl was adorable. "I love you" The words escaped her lips in a whisper.

Skye heard them loud and clear and turned her head immediately. "What did you just say?"

Jemma realized then what had just happened. "I…" Whatever, it was already out now. "I love you, Skye." She whispered again, this was a special moment and she wanted to stay between them.

Skye gave her a huge smile and hugged her. "I love you too, Jem" she said in her ear.

Jemma didn't wait to kiss her. And then the game was over and everyone was talking.

"I'm sorry they lost." Skye told her.

"You are not! You're happy Germany won" Jemma said with a teasing tone.

"Well, yes, but you wanted it more."

Jemma nodded and smiled. "I don't actually care anymore, I think I gained something much better from this World Cup."

Skye kissed her. "I'm in love with you, Jemma Simmons."

"Oh for God's sake, get a room you two!" Fitz interrupted their moment and everyone laughed.

The girls just looked at each other, smirked and went to Skye's room.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: This chapter sucked, but the game left me kind of… ugh, I don't even know.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing and everything else, you are awesome! I hope you enjoyed this little ride. It was a fun World Cup and even better to share it with you all.


End file.
